mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blog utente:Shadow Mr.L/Wii U: quattro anni dopo
Oggi ricorre il 4° anniverario dal rilascio sul di Wii U, poco dopo la conferma ufficiale che la sua produzione verrà interrotta "presto" per dare spazio al nuovissimo Nintendo Switch. Per questa occasione ho deciso di scrivere questo blog dedicato ad una console che mi ha intrattenuto ininte ottamente negli ultimi due anni e che sicuramente continuerà a farlo per ancora un annetto, se non di più. Parlerò delle varie caratteristiche ed elementi distintivi della console, i loro pro e contro e perché secondo me ha ottenuto un risultato veramente scarso in quanto a vendite. Invito chiunque sia interessato a lasciare anche una sua opinione nei commenti. Le novità Wii U ha portato numerose novità sia per quanto riguarda il gameplay dei giochi sia per quanto riguarda l'essere "al passo coi tempi" di Nintendo (anche se su questo c'è ancora un po' di lavoro da fare). GamePad La novità più " " di Wii U è sicuramente il suo controller: il GamePad. Questo gigantesco controller dotato di tutte le funzioni possibili e immaginabili (tranne dei pulsanti dorsali analogici che mi aspetto che lo Switch abbia!) è stato il centro dell'innovazione di Wii U dal punto di vista del gameplay. Riprendendo l'idea dei due schermi dai DS e portandola su console casalinga è stato possibile liberarsi di Menu e Mappe che coprono la visuale nello schermo della televisione, rendendoli anche più interattivi grazie al TouchScreen, senza contare la comodità di potersi stendere sul divano e giocare in Modalità Senza TV, quasi a voler anticipare il suo e, infine, il giroscopio che, nella maggior parte dei casi, si è rivelato un modo comodo di mirare se non si è abituati ad usare la levetta destra (non in Star Fox Zero però... Cavolo! Mi tocca ricalibrarlo ogni 10 secondi!). Ah! E questo è anche il primo controller di Nintendo con delle levette analogiche che possono essere premute (come i cosidetti L3 ed R3 dei DualShock di PlayStation). Tuttavia, questo controller comporta anche degli svantaggi. Infatti, nonostante sia palesemente disegnato per essere il più comodo possibile, le sue grosse dimensioni lo rendono un po' ingombrante ed è impossbile premere il pulsante HOME senza togliere una mano dagli altri pulsanti. Un altro problema si palesa in molti dei casi in cui entra in ballo il cosidetto "gameplay asimetrico", in cui il TouchScreen del GamePad viene usato per "qualcosa" che va ad influire su ciò che accade nello schermo della TV e bisogna cercare di badare ad entrambi contemporaneamente. Ad eccezione di alcuni giochi, come Game & Wario, questa meccanica si è rivelata spesso qualcosa di più scomodo che altro, dato che, a differenza che nel DS, qui i due schermi non sono uno vicino all'altro e mantenere l'attenzione su entrambi risulta complicato. Infine, i giochi in cui l'utilizzo del GamePad è usato "come si deve" sono molti meno di quanto ci si potrebbe aspettare e spesso risulta più comodo utilizzare il semplice Pro Controller. In conclusione, il GamePad è un buon controller ma in pochi casi è stato sfruttato come si deve. Preferisco comunque la scelta presa con lo Switch di non affidarsi così tanto ad un controller pieno di caratteristiche particolari, ricorrendo a qualcosa di più "tradizionale" ma comunque originale e al passo con la concorrenza. Funzioni online Un passo per volta, piano piano, Nintendo si sta avvicinando sempre di più alle sue rivali per quanto riguarda il reparto online. Dopo che nella scorsa generazione di console la Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection si era dimostrata parecchio indietro rispetto ai network di Sony e Microsoft, con il Nintendo Network di Wii U la distanza si è decisamente ridotta, rendendo possibile usare lo stesso account sia da console che da altri dispositivi. Anche le funzioni dell'eShop sono migliorate, rendendo più semplice il rilascio di aggiornamenti e contenuti scaricabili per i giochi. Purtroppo la stabilità del gioco online non sempre è perfetta e non è presente un cloud per mettere al sicuro i propri dati. Non bisogna dimenticare però che, nonostante sia ancora in grado di restare nel mercato delle console, Nintendo ha delle risorse minori rispetto all'attuale concorrenza, perciò è ancora possibile perdonarla per queste mancanze che, però, mi aspetto provvederà a correggere in futuro. Alta definizione Chiudiamo con la più "banale" delle novità di Wii U rispetto alle precedenti console Nintendo. Sì perché, solo dopo un ritardo di più di 6 anni rispetto a Microsoft e Sony, abbiamo potuto giocare in HD su console Nintendo. Le serie Nintendo in HD sono un vero e proprio spettacolo ed è incredibile la quantità di dettagli che è stato possibile aggiungere ai giochi grazie a questa caratteristica (basti pensare a Yoshi's Woolly World e Paper Mario: Color Splash, due giochi esteticamente stupendi). Da correggere Con Wii U sono stati fatti diversi errori che spero vengano risolti nelle console future. Retrocompatibilità Qual'è una delle caratteristiche più interessanti di Wii U? Il fatto che sia completamente retrocompatibile con giochi ed accessori per Wii! È un peccato però dover attivare un'apposita modalità per poter sfruttare questa caratteristica invece che avere i due menu fusi insieme come successo con il 3DS e la sua retrocompatibilità con DS e DSi. Immagino che ciò sia dovuto al fatto che la console è stata rilasciata prima dell'effettivo perfezionamento del suo sistema operativo, dato che, successivamente, è stato possibile rilasciare giochi per Wii in formato digitale nell'eShop che funzionano direttamente dal menu di Wii U. Virtual Console Dopo gli errori commessi su Wii e con una console decisamente più potente ci si sarebbe aspettati che sta volta andasse tutto bene circa il rilascio dei giochi per Virtual Console, con emulatori ben funzionanti e giochi in 60Hz. Beh... Così è stato... più o meno... Gli emulatori che la console utilizza per SNES, GBA, DS e Turbografix-16 sono ottimi ma lo stesso non si può dire di quelli del NES e del Nintendo 64. Sul primo, per conferire ai giochi un'aria più retrò e allo stesso tempo non rendere l'immagine troppo "pixellosa" è stato applicato un filtro per sfocarla ma, come effetto collaterale, questa risulta più schiacciata e scura di come dovrebbe essere. In più, per qualche strano motivo, l'audio è ad un volume bassissimo. Per quanto riguarda quello del Nintendo 64, il discorso è simile: è stato applicato un filtro per aumentare la risoluzione dei giochi da 240p a 480p che ha l'effetto collaterale di rendere l'immagine più scura. Ma! La cosa grave è un'altra: il comando della levetta analogica non è immediato, viene infatti ricevuto solo dopo averla inclinata "abbastanza", ciò rende giochi in cui è necessaria la precisione decisamente più scomodi da giocare (ed è così che ho detto addio alla possibilità di giocare F-Zero X... T_T). Parlando invece dei giochi, come già detto, ci si sarebbe aspettati giochi in 60Hz dopo che su Wii erano quasi tutti in 50Hz e fortunatamente è stato così, la maggior parte dei giochi lo è. Sono però presenti alcune eccezioni, certe giustificate, come Paper Mario che è stato tradotto in 4 lingue nella versione Europea, e altre che sono qualcosa di scandaloso, come Super Metroid che di tradotto in Francese e Tedesco ha solo l'intro e il messaggio finale mentre tutto il resto è comunque in Inglese! Ad aggravare la cosa c'è il fatto che il Wii U è costretto a trasmettere l'immagine in 60Hz, mantenendo però la velocità che il gioco ha in 50Hz, ripetendo un frame ogni 5. Hardware Sai che, tecnicamente, il Wii U potrebbe essere retrocompatibile anche con i giochi per GameCube? (sul serio!) Questo perché, per la seconda volta, hanno riciclato la struttura dell'Hardware del GameCube. Questa "arretratezza" è da un lato positiva perché rende possibile la retrocompatibilità ma dall'altro rende complicato sviluppare giochi multipliattaforma quando le console più moderne si sono adattate alla struttura dei PC per facilitare la creazione di port che non richiedono molta ottimizzazione (che, a dire il vero, non è una cosa completamente positiva, dato che ciò risulta spesso in giochi estremamente pesanti che persino console potentissime faticano a far funzionare). Perché ha fallito Dopo quattro anni e la conferma che la sua produzione terminerà "presto", possiamo ufficialmente stabilire che il Wii U è stato un fallimento dal punto di vista commerciale, prendendo il posto del GameCube come console casalinga meno venduta di Nintendo. Ma quali sono i motivi di ciò? Perché una console che tuttosommato ci ha portato parecchi giochi bellissimi e tante novità ha fatto questa fine? Bene! Dopo un'attenta analisi ho potuto stabilire che i motivi sono molteplici: #'Niente pubblicità': il primo motivo è sicuramente l'assenza di pubblicità. In Europa ed America (non so in Giappone) della console si è sentito parlare pochissimo in spot pubblicitari e, che io ricordi, le uniche pubblicità di giochi per Wii U che ho visto in TV sono state: Super Mario 3D World, Mario Party 10, Splatoon, Skylander: Super Chargers e i vari Just Dance, niente sulla console. #'Il nome': oltre all'assenza di spot pubblicitari che mostrassero cosa fosse la console, anche il fatto che sia stata chiamata "Wii U" ha reso per molti complicato vedere la differenza tra questa e la precedente Wii. Ciò a portato a scene ridicole come gente che voleva comprare giochi per Wii U pensando che funzionassero su Wii. Io stesso ammetto che, la prima volta che ne sentii parlare, pensai che si trattava solo di una Wii che supportava l'HD. #'Pochi giochi rilevanti a breve distanza dal lancio': molti hanno criticato la quantità di giochi che la console aveva al lancio ma, in realtà, il problema non era che fossero pochi ma che, gran parte di essi non era particolarmente interessante. Si trattava infatti del QUARTO New Super Mario Bros. (resta comunque il più bello), accompagnato da port di giochi per PS3 e Xbox 360 più poche esclusive come ZombiU (ora non più esclusiva). La cosa non è migliorata di molto con il corso del tempo, almeno per chi non è un fan di Mario, essondoci stati davvero pochi nuovi giochi di altre serie Nintendo su Wii U. #'Prezzo': a distanza di quattro anni dal lancio, il prezzo pieno della console è calato di soli 50€. Il motivo di ciò è probabilmente da collegare al suo complessissimo controller che purtroppo, ancora una volta, contribuisce ad allontanare l'attenzione da Wii U più che attirarla. #'Hardware': come detto in precedenza, l'hardware arretrato è stato veramente di poco aiuto a Wii U, non tanto per la qualità dei giochi ricevuti che, a onor del vero, sono qualcosa di tecnicamente ottimo e che hanno ben poco da invidiare alla concorrenza (almeno i first e second party), ma per la quantità di giochi. Potendo scegliere, è normale che se una console vende poco tu non ci sviluppi giochi se sei anche costretto ad ottimizzarli tantissimo per farli funzionare come si deve. Speriamo che Nintendo abbia imparato la lezione e la prossima volta non pensi che basterà chiamare qualcosa come un precedente successo per venderla. Conclusione Come ho detto all'inizio di questo post, il Wii U è una console che mi sta intrattendo ininterrottamente da quasi due anni ormai. Su di essa ho potuto veramente bellissimi, non solo per quanto riguarda i propri giochi ma anche vere e proprie "esclusive Virtual Console", come gli EarthBound (attendo che mettano Mother 3 su Switch. Sono sicuro che lo faranno!) e Drill Dozer. Le novità che ha portato, come il Network migliorato e l'HD sono qualcosa che ho gradito davvero tanto e anche il GamePad mi è piaciuto. I problemi della console, , nella maggior parte dei casi, non sono stati un gran fastidio per me, quindi mi ritengo assolutamente soddisfatto. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAOT-hxgozE Voglio concludere con la musica dei Riconoscimenti di Paper Mario: Color Splash, l'ultima esclusiva Wii U di Nintendo, che da molti è stata identificata come la musica di chiusura dell'era di questa console (Non dimentichiamoci, però, che ci sono ancora giochi interessanti in arrivo: Yooka-Laylee, Zelda: Breath of the Wild e Shantae: Half-Genie Hero non me li perderò assolutamente) 17:52, nov 18, 2016 (UTC) Categoria:Blog posts